


Girls Your Age

by iimplicitt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1950s, Age Difference, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Choking, F/M, Lust at First Sight, Malfoy Manor, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Possessive Tom Riddle, Post-Hogwarts, Power Play, Public Hand Jobs, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tom Riddle is Not Voldemort, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iimplicitt/pseuds/iimplicitt
Summary: Evangeline Loxias had been a seventeen year old fool who had jumped the gun on love, falling hard and fast for a man much older than her and who gave her the world. Abraxas was sweet, caring, and rough when he wanted to be. But it was clear deeper affections were unrequited, and over time, she truly believed she would just have to settle and love him on her own.Four years down the line in their relationship, the creature of pain that nestled in her chest became a comfort to her. She'd coddle it and nurture it, feeding it every time I love you slipped from her lips and she got the three words in return but lacking the heart.She thought that would be it, that was her life.Then one night a god seemed to drop from the sky, shattering her will and holding her in the shadow of his tainted wings, leeching out that loneliness she thought would always be there forever.Tom Riddle had completely turned her life upside down, and she would always debate if it was for better or for worse.
Relationships: Abraxas Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Tom Riddle/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Girls Your Age

**Sighing** into her wine glass, Evangeline smiled as another couple walked through the front doors, both crafted from massive slabs of oak wood. The night had only started and she was already exhausted, over the years she had grown less fond of the banquets the Malfoy’s would throw, and it was her ‘duty,’ as her friend had put it, to always be in attendance. After all, she was Abraxas’ girlfriend. 

Who of which had an arm wrapped around her waist, his thumb rubbing circles into her skin and she sunk into his warm hold. Their relationship was a tad controversial at first. 

Evangeline was only seventeen when she met him, on a reckless and impulsive streak as she ran away from any innocence that was trying to claw at her heels like a lion. And Merlin, did she out run them. 

  
  


_ Part of herself just wanted to piss off her mum by finding an older boy to ruin her life, mainly hunting for men in their twenties at various pubs she was definitely not supposed to be in. The other half wanted something more, something she thought an older man could offer her. But she always shook the thought away, her guns no match for Cupid’s measly arrows.  _

_ Until she saw him.  _

_ The tall, wickedly handsome platinum blond man who wore a fitted button down that left little to the imagination.  _

_ Evangeline quickly went to the bathroom, fixing her hair and pulling up her dress just a little bit more. Nothing too showy, she didn’t want to give him too much at first glance. Pinching her cheeks to bring color into them, she bit at her lips before walking back out.  _

_ Exiting the bathroom, her eyes danced around the pub and landed on his seat, which was now empty. She pouted, her shoulders slumping at her lost chance. Barely making it another step, and arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her into a firm chest.  _

_ There was a hot breath dancing across her neck as he muttered into her skin, “looking for me, sweetheart?”  _

_ Turning in his arms, her eyes widened as she realized it was him. Shaking away her shock, she looped her arms around his neck, her fingers messing with the soft hair at the nape. “I might’ve been, what’s it to you?” _

_ He pulled her closer, his hands fisting the fabric of her dress and for a moment she thought it might rip. “I think you look absolutely ravishing, dressed in such a pretty little get up.” He lifted a hand and twirled a strand of her honey blonde hair around his finger, “my name’s Abraxas, care to tell me yours?” _

_ She shrugged, “I might, if you earn it.” _

_ He leaned in close, his silver eyes drinking her in as their noses brushed as he pulled her closer so she could feel the hard on in his trousers. Despite herself she whimpered and the smirk that curled at his lips was devilish.  _

_ “I see,” he mused, sliding one of his hands into hers, “dance with me and I shall prove myself worthy,” Abraxas said dramatically and she giggled, some of the fire whiskey in her system bubbling up and fueling her courage.  _

_ Leading her to the dance floor, music thrummed in their ears and sweaty bodies pressed around them, shoving them together and forcing them to at least sway to the song. His gaze was intense, sinful, as he gripped onto her hips and dragged her to him. They slid against one another, and moment by moment all her worries faded away. Getting lost in the presence of him.  _

_ He spun her around, so her ass was grinding against him and he groaned in her ear, making her own knickers dampen. One of Abraxas’ arms slid across her stomach, anchoring her to him and she hooked an arm over his neck, rolling her head to the side and his lips found purchase against her skin.  _

_ As he kissed her, with his open mouth and licked, he could taste the saltiness of the sweat beading on her skin. She was delectable. His words that he whispered to her, fast and dirty and matching the rhythm of the song, made her head swim. She turned and crashed her lips to his, standing up on the toes of her feet to reach him but he still had to bend down to meet her force.  _

_ Her arms looped around his neck while his hands found purchase in her hair, their tongues dancing with each other and her lips grazed his bottom lip as she pulled back.  _

_ “Evangeline,” she panted. “My name’s Evangeline.” _

_ Next thing she knew they were stumbling through the door of his flat, which was just a few streets down from the Ministry and she could only assume that’s where he worked.  _

_ They kissed, bit, and ground into each other, Abraxas slamming the door behind him with a kick and she gasped as he pushed her into the wall. His hands slid up her thighs, lifting her dress and tossing it to the floor. Her breasts swelled against her bra and not a moment was wasted before he unclipped it and his mouth latched onto her right nipple, his other hand twisting the left until it hardened.  _

_ “Abraxas,” she moaned, arching her back into him. His free hand pinched her backside and she yelped, but got the hint and wrapped her legs around his waist. Wrapping an arm around her back, he pulled them away from the wall and kissed her roughly as he made his way to his room.  _

_ Her hands buried themselves in his hair, a snowy white mess of curls and his cheeks were flushed, looking like blood against his pale skin.  _

_ He laid her down on his massive bed, the black silk sheets cool against her burning skin. He pulled away, smirking at her pout as he undid the buttons of his shirt. Evangeline sat up on her knees, staring at his chiseled form dotingly with her wide blue eyes.  _

_ Abraxas was beautiful.  _

_ He shrugged his shirt off and it fell to the floor, he was going by far too slow so she reached out her hands and fumbled with his buckle. “Eager, sweetheart?” He chuckled, but didn’t protest as he ran his fingers through her long hair, staring down at her with hungry eyes as she slid his pants down along with his boxers.  _

_ At their position, him standing at the foot of the bed and her kneeling, her eyes were at level with his length and he sucked in a harsh breath when she nuzzled her nose against him and cupped his testes softly.  _

_ “Fuck, Evangeline.” _

_ She grinned at him cheekily, not quite believing what she was doing but she didn’t much care. The excitement, arousal, and alcohol running through her made her feel as if she held the world in her hands.  _

_ “Tell me what you want me to do,” she said gently as she slowly started to pump her hand up and down, pre-come starting to leak out of the head of his cock.  _

_ “You’re a cheeky little one, aren’t you?” _

_ She shrugged, “when I want to be.” Twisting her hand slightly he grimaced, he looked very handsome when he did that. “Now, tell me. Tell me what you want me to do.” Leaning forward she pressed light, hot kisses to his lower abdomen.  _

_ Looking up at him, through her lashes he looked even more flustered and she smiled, “you’re adorable when you blush.” _

_ Rolling his eyes, they then widened as her grip tightened and she ran a nail along a vein that danced along the underside of his shaft. Abraxas shuddered, “bloody fuck do that again.” _

_ She raised a brow at him and he bit his lip, “please.” _

_ “See? All you have to do is ask.” She traced her nail along it again and he groaned, his hand tightening in her hair, “now wrap your lips around me.” Evangeline lowered herself, keeping eye contact and his heart leaped into his throat as he watched her plush lips enclose around his tip, her tongue flicking out to lick the slit.  _

_ “Dammit Evangeline, you’re beautiful… Now suck. Hard.” And she obeyed, taking him in further until he hit the back of her throat. He sucked in a breath, his hips rolling forward and his hand running through her locks, “perfect, sweetheart.” _

_ As she pulled back, she hollowed out her cheeks and pressed her tongue to the underside of his cock and the muscles in his stomach contracted as his hips bucked forward. Eventually his hand cupped the back of her head, his hips thrusting forward and soon he was fucking her mouth, causing her to gag a little but that only made him go faster. Muttering his approval, praising her, and the sounds echoing in the room made her terribly wet.  _

_ Abraxas swore under his breath and pulled her head all the way down, her nose brushing against his pelvis and a tear slipped out of her eye as she choked and he came, the hot liquid pouring down the back of her throat and she swallowed.  _

_ Wiping the tear away with his thumb softly, he pulled out of her mouth and sighed shakily, “where the fuck have you been all my life?” Her lips were swollen as she grinned at him, Abraxas climbing over her and pressing her into the mattress. “These won’t do,” he tsked, his knuckles grazing over the dampness of her knickers.  _

_ She whimpered and he went to remove them but she stopped him and he looked up at her with furrowed brows, “you alright? We can stop-” _

_ “No, no it’s not that,” she said in a pant, biting at her lip and he tracked the movement with a feral gaze. “I want you to take them off, but I want you to do it with your teeth.” _

_ He raised a brow, but didn’t utter a complaint. “Yes ma’am,” his voice was hoarse as he kissed down her torso, causing goosebumps to ravish her skin. _

_ And he took her that night, again and again.  _

_ Abraxas was twenty five at the time, unaware she was just sleeping with him to anger her mother. As the months passed though, they couldn’t get enough of each other.  _

_ When she had finally told him how old she was he was taken aback, furious, wishing she would’ve told him earlier. They fought, but within thirty minutes it turned into him fucking her roughly in his shower.  _

_ Abraxas would show up at her window in the middle of the night, and her heart would flutter and she’d crack it open and he’d press a soft kiss to her lips. They’d cuddle in her bed, having to be quiet to not wake up her parents and her brother.  _

_ He had to continuously remind her he didn’t mind sneaking around.  _

_ Evangline remembered the first night she told him that she loved him. She was drunk and he’d just finished eating her out and it slipped off her tongue before she could think twice. He pulled her into his chest, tucking a stray curl behind her ear and his voice was soft, “girls your age never mean what they say.” _

_ It hurt her, and she hated herself for it. She hated herself for falling into the likes of him. She hated how her heart screamed his name despite all her protest. She’d lecture herself constantly. She was young, the whole world at her feet, not even out of Hogwarts yet seeing as when this whole ordeal occured she was on winter holiday during her seventh year.  _

_ Why go chasing love when she had all the time in the world to kill? _

_ But then he’d kiss her softly again, he’d whisper the sweetest things, and he’d make her come until she cried.  _

_ And she loved him.  _

  
  


Now Evangeline was twenty one, downing her wine as if it was morphine and it would ease the pain she always felt in her chest. She knew he cared for her, if he didn’t she wouldn’t still be around, but it wasn’t love. Abraxas turned and whispered in her ear, “you okay? You’ve been pouting for the last five minutes.”

Shaking her head, Evangaline gave him a soft smile, “yeah. Just a bit tired. Once I eat something I’ll be fine.” He nodded and pressed a chaste kiss to her temple, and that’s when he entered. 

He was tall, his black suit fitting snugly to his broad shoulders and tapered form. His hair was a mess of chestnut brown curls, styled neatly and his dark eyes glittered over the entrance. When his gaze met hers she felt rooted to the spot, feeling as if he was undoing her, but then his eyes drifted to Abraxas and a charming smile grew on his features like a flower, dimples teasing his cheeks. 

Walking forward, he held all the poise and grace of a god and held out his hand to her boyfriend. “Malfoy, thank you for the invite. I know I’ve been busy this past year and haven’t been able to make any of the other events.” 

Evangeline raised a brow. They were clearly friends, probably from when Abraxas was in Hogwarts himself. “It’s no problem at all, a pleasure you could make it.”

He nodded lightly and turned to her, making a blush involuntarily race up her neck. “Won’t you introduce me?” His voice was a deep baritone, rumbling the air like thunder and she shivered. “Ah, yes, Evangeline, this is Tom Riddle, a friend from school.”

“How come I’ve never met you?” she inquired kindly. But Abraxas answered. “Oh he’s a very busy man, he works for the bloody Minister. Tom, this is Evangeline Loxias, my beautiful girlfriend whom I’ve told you so much about.”

Tom hummed in recognition and gently took her hand, his skin warm and rough as he brought her knuckles to his mouth, pressing a slow kiss to the bone, his burnt coffee eyes never leaving hers. Her mouth felt dry as she pulled her tongue from the roof of her mouth, “all good things I hope?”

Abraxas was about to answer but his mother tugged on his arm and he turned to greet another family. She shifted on her feet, her hand still in Tom’s grasp and his breath was hot and she noticed he smelt like cigarettes. 

“He said you have a rather talented mouth. Now I’m not sure if he was referring to your spell work or something more… unladylike.” His voice was a lilt and she gulped, tugging her hand from him and trying not to drop her wine glass. “I highly doubt Abraxas spoke about anything that scandalous to you.”

Tilting his head to the side, his eyes raked over her and she could feel her heart in her throat as he took in the rise and fall of her chest against her dress, her cleavage exposed in a low cut line. 

“Would you like to know?’

“I hardly think that’s appropriate.”

“That’s not what I asked, Miss Loxias.” 

“I don’t much care.”

“I’d love to see your apparent talent sometime. Perhaps later tonight?”

He smirked when her eyes averted from his and she took a desperate sip of her wine. Thankfully, Abraxas turned back to them and his arm snaked itself back around her waist. “Shall we head into the ballroom?”

“Yes!” she said a bit too quickly, earning a brow raised from both men. Clearing her throat, she tugged on her boyfriend's arm, turning her back on Tom and she could feel his heated stare on the bare skin of her back. What the hell was he trying to pull? Talking to her like that knowing damn well she’s in a relationship. Hell, he was  _ friends  _ with her boyfriend. 

When they entered through the large archway, there was an orchestra playing in the far off corner, tables lined the edges, and in the middle there was a swarm of dresses and suits as they danced. Abraxas then whisked her away from Tom as he had to go talk to some colleagues. 

Something she never thought she would be thankful for. 

Evangeline stood by his side as he talked, she tried to keep up but eventually got lost once they started talking finances. She twirled a piece of hair around her finger, smiling every once and awhile and nodding. Part of her wondered if she was just bored because she began to grow impatient for dinner, though at the same time she didn’t have much of an appetite. 

Suddenly a man stepped up to her, she blinked a few times before realizing who it was and she grinned. “Caligula Lestrange, my where have you been? It’s been months!” Throwing her arm over his shoulders, he laughed and picked her up, spinning her around. 

“Oi,” Abraxas called, glaring half heartedly before hugging the raven haired boy himself. “Truly old friend, it has been awhile. How are you?”

Caligula waved him off, “oh it’s a very dull story. One that I don’t care to tell. I came over here to ask the lovely Evangeline if she’d like to dance?”

She laughed, shaking her head, “oh no, I’m not one much fo-” Tom’s approaching form caught her attention from the side of her eye, his gaze soley locked on her and walking with purpose in every step. She turned back to Caligula, “on second thought, I’d love to.” Looping her arm through his, she practically dragged him towards the floor. 

Just as she departed Tom arrived at Abraxas’ side, biting the inside of his cheek as he watched Caligula grip her waist and spin her around. He knew she probably wasn’t intending to, but Evangeline had kick started a very dangerous game of cat and mouse. Tom watched her smile up at the Lestrange and he turned to Abraxas. “Curious you let him whirl her away, she hadn’t even danced with you yet.”

The blond shrugged one shoulder. “They’re good friends, I’m in no position to hold her back.”

Tom hummed but raised a brow at him, “aren’t you planning on proposing tonight? If I were you, I wouldn’t let go of her.” That’s one of the main reasons Tom finally attended one of these ridiculous balls the Malfoy’s threw. Though tonight it was more extravagant, per Abraxas’ request. Tom wondered what took him so long, him and Evangeline had been dating for four years. Personally, he wouldn’t be getting married in the first place. 

He didn’t bother to voice this to Abraxas, the fool was struck with lust and his parents had been heckling him to hurry up and marry and produce an heir. He remembered the conversation clearly while at work. Abraxas had finally bought a ring, but was pissed off, saying he liked the girl but he was in no mood to marry her. Tom scoffed at that, he didn’t merely like the girl, then again he was sure she had him wrapped around her finger. Abraxas had actually voiced her talents in bed, which of course peaked Tom’s interest. 

Which is also why he dragged himself to the celebration tonight. He wanted to see her for himself. And now that he had laid his gaze upon her lovely flushed cheeks and plump lips, he wanted to  _ taste  _ her. 

The thought alone was so forbidden and it was delicious. 

“I’m debating if I should wait before or after dinner,” Abraxas said, pulling Tom from his thoughts. His gaze lingered on Evangeline for another moment, watching how the soft skin of her neck stretched as she moved. 

“After, definitely. A woman is always happier when she’s full.” 

With that he walked off towards her, easily navigating the dancing bodies like water which parted for him naturally. Caligula spotted Tom approaching, a knowing glint passing through his eyes as he spun Evangeline. It was quite amusing to watch her smile falter as she twirled right into his arms. 

“Tom,” she greeted curtly, and he watched how her throat moved as she swallowed. “Evangeline, may I have this dance?” Though it was phrased as a question, his tone made it clear it was a demand and she hesitantly rested her hands on his shoulders. Tom easily began to lead her, his steps careful and she admired how graceful he looked. 

“If I were to be so bold-”

“You  _ are  _ bold.”

He smirked down at her, “I’d say you’re trying to avoid me, Eve.” 

Her eyes narrowed, “you shouldn’t call me that.”

“Oh? And why not?”

“It’s inappropriate.”

“I don’t see that as a reason. Do better, Eve.”

“You’re very demanding.”

He leaned forward, his lips brushing against her ear and relished in the way she shuddered, “I don’t think you mind.”

She pulled back, her cheeks heated and she turned her face in a weak attempt to hide it, “there are people around, behave yourself.”

“And if we were alone?”

Evangeline laughed despite herself, “you’re insane.”

He shrugged one shoulder, “possibly.”

“I have a boyfriend, you bastard. Who of which, you’re friends with.”

“I only see that as a  _ minor  _ obstacle, darling. Your dear Malfoy isn’t the most observant man.”

She pinched his arm roughly through his suit, “Tom Riddle you forget yourself.”

“Perhaps. I must’ve gotten the wrong impression when your pupils dilated when I did this,” his nails then lightly dug into her back and an involuntary gasp left her lips. His hand warm against her as his palm then splayed against the curve of her spine. 

Tom knew what he was doing was fucked up, but she wasn’t a married woman, not yet. 

They continued to dance, his teasing words incessant and moment by moment she felt herself melting. The room spinning, people laughing, wine still on her tongue while the filthiest of things would drop from his lips in a whisper near her ear. 

Evangline would glare at him, bite back harshly, but she never pulled away. And the dampness in her undergarments made her flush with shame and embarrassment. What was wrong with her?

She shifted on her feet and her gut twisted at the knowing look he gave her, his sharp features twisting into something dangerously beautiful. 

“Are you wet, darling?”

Her mouth opened and closed a few times, surely making her look like a fish and the chuckle that left him was very dark, shaking her heart within the cage of her ribs. He was truly the devil, she decided. His words had invaded her, filling her mind in an intoxicated buzz and making her behave so sinfully. 

“Don’t fret, it’ll make it easier later.”

“There will be no later,” she snapped.

“We’ll see.”

Before she could slap him, a bell rang out signaling it was time for the feast to begin. Evangeline began to pull away, but his arm circled around her tightly, leading her to the table where Abraxas already sat. He smiled at her before turning back to his father. 

Her lips tugged down slightly, he didn’t pay the arm gripping her any mind.

As expected, her name was placed right next to Abraxas, but her stomach dropped as she spotted Tom’s name placed right next to her. Merlin, what had she done to piss off the universe? Sitting down, she crossed her legs absentmindedly and whimpered at the sharp reminder of her arousal. 

Thankfully the noise was muffled with gasps as the food suddenly appeared on the table.

Tom heard her though, clear as day and he smirked into his goblet of fire-whiskey. 

Conversation continued, and for a moment he left her be. Which caused relief to shoot through her at the final peace. Evangaline could pretend that never happened. Guilt gnawed at her and she turned to Abraxas, gripping his free hand and he smiled at her, lifting her hand to his lips and he pressed a light kiss to her skin before turning back to his father, a sigh leaving his lips. 

Now that she was paying attention, she realized they were arguing, though what they were saying was drowned out by everyone else chatting and the orchestra still playing. Squeezing his hand one last time in reassurance, she pulled it away and picked up her spoon that was resting in her soup, lifting it to her lips and blowing at the steam. 

She had just swallowed when a large, warm hand gripped her thigh under her dress, nearly making her choke. 

Looking down, Tom was rubbing slow circles into her flesh and she felt another jolt of arousal shoot through her. While at the same time she was painfully aware of not only everyone else at the table, but her boyfriend who was right next to her. 

“Stop it,” she hissed quietly out of the corner of her mouth. 

Tom took a measured bite of his dinner, humming, “do you really want me to?”

Before she could hiss at him again he squeezed her thigh and her body moved without accord, her legs slightly parting open. He smiled at her, “I take that as a no.” Evangeline gripped her spoon with white knuckles, his hand inching up further to caress the heated flesh of her inner thigh, her chest heaving. 

_ Stop it. _

“Higher,” she said instead, her voice a hushed whisper. 

“I don’t take orders, Eve.” He said cooly, and with his free hand he raised his drink to his lips and ignoring the glare she sent him. Despite her annoyance, she wasn’t used to being told no. If she wanted Abraxas to do something for her or  _ to  _ her, he would. 

Tom continued to tease her skin, grazing and digging his nails into her, getting closer for a sweet moment before trailing back down again. When he did inch closer, he could feel the heat radiating off of her and his pants quickly became too tight for comfort. 

Her chest trembled when his knuckle lightly grazed against the sticky wetness that coated her knickers and she had enough of his painful teasing. Taking hold of his hand, she dragged it upward and pressed his palm to her, sucking in a breath as the heel of his hand pressed deliciously into her clit. 

“Naughty.” he tsked, but went ahead and ran two of his fingers through her folds, the lace of her underwear doing little. She held his hand there, hell bent on making sure he didn’t pull away and with her free hand she took another bite of her soup. 

Tom was going painfully slow, but she shuddered when he started moving his hand in a circular motion, sliding back and forth across her bundle of nerves and she melted, a pant leaving her lips which she tried to conceal as she took a drink. 

His lips tilted up and slid his cool fingers under her underwear, running them down the hood that covered her clit and through her slick folds, slowly dragging back up to rub the pad of his fingers back and forth. Evangeline bit her lip, hard, nearly drawing blood and her hips bucked forward. Tom tried to pull his hand away but she held him to her with an iron grip. 

“Keep still,” he ordered, giving her a warning glance and he took in the sight of her breasts swelling in her dress, threatening to spill out due to her panting. “Or what?” She countered, her bottom lip swollen from sucking on it and he had the overwhelming urge to bite it come over him. 

“Or else I won’t let you come.”

She glared at him, “I don’t need you to satisfy me.”

He slowly dipped two of his fingers into her entrance, biting back a groan at how tight and warm she was. But Tom continued, curling his fingers upward and watched as she tried not to mewl and she clenched around him. 

“Oh? Are you going to touch yourself? Right here, under the table? Are you going to play with your clit and finger your cunt while I watch? Everyone else unaware? Your boyfriend, completely ignorant?”

Evangaline was shaking, her hips just barely rocking to meet the way his fingers slid in and out of her, curling up and spreading her. 

“Are you going to make yourself come? Or do you want me to do it for you?”

Evangaline moaned as quietly as she dared. 

“Do you want me to make you come, darling?”

“Yes,  _ please _ , yes.” She panted and he nodded, inserting another finger and she writhed, her knee jerking up and slamming into the table. 

Evangaline’s eyes widened and she froze as the twelve people around her turned to look at her, including Abraxas. Tom didn’t stop though, he picked up his pace and settled her knee over his leg, spreading her wider but it was hidden beneath the puffiness of her dress and the long table cloth. 

“Sorry,” she muttered, biting her tongue so hard it hurt as Tom’s fingers continued to assault and press against her g-spot, her cunt pulsing and dripping and she was going mad. Tom leaned over, his tone hoarse as he whispered, “careful now, you don’t want them knowing how much of a slut you are, do you? Getting fucked by my fingers in public and enjoying it.” 

She shook her head, her stomach contracting and he knew she was close. 

He pulled out his fingers then, leaving her feeling empty and frustrated and she glared at him. Not breaking eye contact, he raised his fingers to his mouth and one my one sucked her slickness off his digits. 

Her cunt pulsed at the sight. 

“Bathroom, upstairs corridor. I’ll meet you in five minutes. Be naked when I get there.”

She didn’t think twice as she stood up and began to walk off, but came to a halt when Abraxas took hold of her arm, “where are you going?” Her heart slammed in her chest, but her morals as well as guilt were being drowned in lust and liquor and she managed a smile, “the restroom, the food wasn’t agreeing with me. I’ll be back in a moment.”

Them leaving would cause next to no suspicion. Seeing as people moved in and out of the ballroom as they pleased, plus, it was by far too crowded for anyone to pay any mind. 

Evangaline’s legs shook as she made it up the stairs, quickly finding the bathroom and she rushed inside, pressing her back against the cool door and trying to catch her breath. Walking to the large mirror that covered one wall, she let the dress fall from her shoulders and the fabric puddled at her feet. It was fitted enough not to wear a bra, so all she was left with was her wet knickers and heels and she quickly shed those as well. 

She had just finished doing so when the door opened behind her. Evangeline barely had time to turn around before she was whirled around and Tom’s mouth pressed to hers in a heated kiss, his hands raking along her bare back and she melted against him. His teeth grazed along her bottom lip and her mouth opened for him, his wet tongue sliding into her mouth and tracing every inch. 

The feel of her breasts pressed against him sent blood all the way down to his already painfully hard cock and he had to hold himself back from grinding into her. Instead he pushed forward, pressing her back into the wall and the cool tile made chills ravish her searing skin and she shivered against him. His lips trailed down to her jaw, a hand winding in her hair and he yanked her head to the side to expose her neck, earning a lovely sound from the back of her throat. 

Open mouthed, he latched onto her soft skin, sucking and biting lightly, careful not to leave a mark even though he desperately wanted to. That was fine though, he’d mark her a different way. 

“We… we need to be quick.” Evangaline managed, her fingers burying themselves in his ebony curls. 

“Not too quick, I plan to completely wreck you Evangaline,” he muttered into her skin as his mouth drifted to her collar bones, his free hand coming up to caress and tease her nipples. Evangaline groaned and bucked against him. 

“None of that, darling. Keep still.”

Nonetheless, he pushed against her harder and her hips rolled again, causing him to pull on her hair harder and she whimpered, but it only made her more wet. “You’re a needy little whore, aren’t you?” 

“And you’re a sick bastard.”

He hummed and she yelped as he suddenly picked her up, turning and slamming her into the door. She could hear the voices of people passing by, but she didn’t have time to dwell as Tom easily undid his belt with one hand and pulled down his trousers. Before his boxers could fall, she ground against his length through the soft fabric, creating an electric sort of friction against her clit and she moaned and a groan tore its way up Tom’s throat. 

His hands dug into her sides and his mouth latched onto her right breast, causing her to arch into him. Her hands came up to hold his head to her, but before she could manage her wrists were then pinned above her, Tom holding her against the door with his hips to hers and he ground into her again. “Don’t try to take control, darling. You don’t want to embarrass yourself.”

“Usually the man finds it hot when the woman takes control.”

“It’s an entertaining thought but I rather like the sight of you writhing beneath me, and I bet you just love it when I do this…” Tom slowly snaked a hand up her throat, his fingers dancing along the soft and vulnerable skin of her throat before his grip slowly tightened. She could still breathe, but she could feel her pulse thudding violently and she shuddered as he pressed against her again. 

“Keep your hands above your head, don’t move them.” He ordered, his voice a caress on her skin and she nodded, her eyes wide as his free hand then lowered his boxers. She bit her lips, her gaze becoming even more hungry as she took him in. Tom was an impressive eight inches, thick, and the tip a flushed pink as pre-come leaked out. 

Brushing his hips forward, the head of his cock slid through her folds and rubbed against her clit, causing a buzzing moan to leave her lips and she rolled her hips forward, desperate for more but his grip on her throat tightened. “None of that,” he warned, his dark eyes feral as he looked down at her dripping and awaiting womanhood. 

Slowly, he began to enter her, not taking his eyes off the way she stretched around him as he sank in. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” she hissed, throwing her head back against the door and she felt dizzy with her lower lack of air supply, his hand warm and firm around her neck. A groan rumbled in the back of his throat, she was so tight but he didn’t stop pushing in until he was at the hilt. Then slowly pulling out, she clenched around him he bit into her shoulder. 

Tom’s thrusts were slow and steady, in no hurry and every few seconds his grip on her throat would loosen before tightening again. He rolled his hips forward, stretching her out and his pelvis created friction against her bundle of nerves and she moaned loudly, not caring who heard her but his mouth swallowed the sound as he kissed her, wet and opened mouth. 

Picking up his pace, his thrusts rammed into her, rocking her into the door and the wood groaned in protest. Evangeline continued to moan and whimper into his mouth, her arms tingling and begging to be let down. Tom must’ve read her body language and he pulled back, “rest them on my shoulders.” They fell immediately, her nails digging into his shoulders through his shirt and her eyes watered as she was temporarily deprived of air. 

“Malfoy could never make you feel like this? Could he?” 

He shifted the angle of his hips, sheathing himself in deep to the point where he hit her cervix. It was painful and wonderful and maddeningly delicious all at once, he’d then tilt upwards and grind into her, his pelvis creating a slippery friction against her clit, then as he pulled out the rim under the head of his cock dragged against her g-spot and she screamed.

“ _ Fuck _ ! Do that again, please, oh my-”

Tom then clamped a hand over her mouth, but didn’t stop his rough thrusts as there was suddenly a knock on the door. 

“Evangeline, sweetheart, are you okay? You’ve been in there for awhile.” Abraxas called through the door.

Tom’s cock continued to drag against her inner walls, slamming into her, his grip on her throat tight and tears slipped down her cheeks. He looked at her pointingly before removing his hand from her mouth, instead burying it in her hair as his mouth latched onto her neck. 

“N-no, I’m okay. My stomach is just…  _ fuck- _ ” Tom bit into her neck. “My stomach is killing me.” Evangeline bit down on her lip so hard to stop herself from screaming again as his hand left her hair and dragged down to rub firmly on her clit. 

“Do you want me to come in?”

“Fuck no,” her voice was breathless and she cleared her throat the best she could, “I’m sorry, I think I’m having cramps. Return to the feast, dear I’ll be down soon.”

“Okay, hope you’ll feel better soon, you don’t want to miss dessert.” Abraxas walked away and Tom nearly laughed but it turned into a moan of his own as she clenched painfully hard around him. She was close. 

“Did that excite you, darling? Nearly getting caught while I fuck your tight little cunt?”

She whimpered, her nails biting into his shoulders painfully and he took in the tears that were streaming down her cheeks, how her chest was heaving, how he stretched her out and how her clit was swollen. 

“Come for me, come all over my cock, Evangeline. I want the whole bloody manor to hear you.’

The head of his member rammed into that spongy spot again and he pinched her clit and she came with a hard cry, the sensation felt like she just shattered from being struck by lightning. Tom didn’t stop, but he shuddered violently as her walls clamped around him. 

His rough pace slipped into something erratic, slamming her into the door and her heels dug into his lower back, pushing him in deeper. “Fuck,” he panted, she was trembling and her skin was flushed pink, his pelvis grinding into her oversensitive clit and she clenched again. 

“ _ Fuck _ , just like that darling,” his grip on her throat tightened to the point where it hurt and she genuinely couldn’t breathe. “Tom!” she cried out, her voice a rasp and laced in pain and arousal. 

His whole body shuddered as he came with a deep moan tearing up his throat, his come filling her up, spurting and hot and she felt full. Tom marked her in the most intimate way, she hadn’t even let Abraxas do that. 

She wasn’t on any contraceptives, but the thought was lost in the shadows of her subconscious as Tom rode out his high before pulling out, sighing as he watched how his come mixed with hers pooled between her folds and dripped. He ran a finger through it and she whimpered. Lifting a hand to her lips, his eyes burned as he looked at her, “open.”

Doing as told, she parted her lips and his finger slid against her tongue, which she took to swirling around the digit and sucked on it. He could only long to have those pretty lips of hers wrapped around him, but in all do time. Evangeline let go of his fingers with a pop and immediately after his mouth pressed to hers, though this time much more gentle and he slowly lowered her to the floor. 

Her hips already ached and she couldn’t fathom the idea of having to dance more later. 

Sighing as he held her, her hands buried in his hair and pulled him closer, their lips molding together perfect as he ran soothing circles into her back. 

Evangaline thought she knew what she wanted, but of course she never foresaw Tom Riddle walking into her life. 

Afterward he dressed her, his hands touching her softly. Though he pocketed her underwear and sent her a cheeky wink. “You go first, I’ll be down in a little bit,” he said, pressing another kiss to her swollen mouth. She had fixed her hair with her wand, and despite his protest, she removed all the marks he’d left on her. 

Evangaline nodded, pressing up on her toes and kissing the space beneath his Adam's apple one last time before sinking out the door, thankful the hall was empty. Her hips screamed in protest as she walked, but a cheerful smile was on her lips. That was the most alive she had ever felt in ages. 

She had entered back into the ballroom and ten minutes later Tom returned, but her eyes widened when she took in the sight of him. He hadn’t bothered to clean up. His hair was a mess, his lips swollen, tie askew, and lipstick and bites littered his neck. 

He waltzed over, pride dripping off him and his eyes lingered on Abraxas, his gaze practically screaming. _ I just fucked the living daylights out of your girlfriend. _ Who of which then looked at Tom and whistled, “well damn, Riddle, who’s the lucky girl?” 

He smirked, settling himself in his seat next to a furiously blushing Evangeline. “I’m sure if you’re observant enough, you’ll find her. She won’t be walking properly.” He drawled and never had she wanted to punch someone so badly. 

Abraxas wrapped an arm around her and she jumped, causing her spoon to fall. “Sorry, I’m a bit jumpy,” she muttered. Bending over, she lifted up the table cloth and received her spoon, but when her eyes glanced up there was a clear erection tenting itself in Tom’s trousers. As she straightened herself, her nails dragged against his length and he hissed into his drink. 

Evangaline smirked at him, but it faltered as she caught the knowing look Caligula was sending her over Tom’s shoulder. She quickly made to pull her hand away, but like she did earlier, Tom pressed her hand to him, holding her there and he squeezed her hand over himself. 

Despite everything in her wanting to say no, the way Tom was looking at her wanted Evangeline to throw caution in the wind and go down on him under the table. But no, instead she took to running her hand over him through his pants, her thumb circling the head and he leaned back in his chair, a shaky sigh leaving his nose as she’d tighten her grip now and then. He was going to come again and he didn’t much care if he ruined his boxers. 

They made eye contact and something in her chest swirled. 

Damn her renegade heart.

“Evangeline,” Abraxas said from behind her. Turning to look over her shoulder, she gasped as she saw him down on one knee, presenting her with a ring. 

“Will you marry me?”

Her grip grew almost painfully hard on Tom’s cock, and he came. 

**Author's Note:**

> i drew inspo from the song “girls your age” by Transviolet, I recommend checking it out!


End file.
